


Max's logic to determining Balance

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Character Study, Class Issues, Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Friendship/Love, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, School, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Max entered a classroom filled with gifted students, he learned to analyze variables that would affect his life in his section.... But maybe he miscalculated a couple... Make it three new variables.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Max's logic to determining Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the class realizing Lila lies on her medical condition (but Marinette doesn't care about getting evidence on the trips abroad).
> 
> This is also the start of Lila hating Marinette. (Marinette was just doing her job trying to fill in the blanks of Lila's medical records).

Max Kanté knows his section is special - **the cream of the crop**. It's hard getting in and it's easy getting out. The only way to bypass the merit system is through money. It's one of the reasons why Chloé remains in this class section to this day.

Max isn't sure what the Principal intends on making, but Markov has seen some logic in categorizing the students. Everyone in his class has their own specialty in life. Everyone has a potential in various fields. The robot not only looked through their classmate's academic department, but the fleeting conversations in the groupchats and private messages. The collected data suggests everyone already utilizing their natural talent to their hobbies. It means everyone after graduation will be working and leading successful lives.

This class section is always the most pampered in terms of educational trips, lenient attendance and best teachers available. One downside he noticed would be the vigorous volumes of books to be read in a short amount of time as well as the extracurricular activities being outside the normal curricula. They're only 12 in the class...

Then two students entered the field - **Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste.**

Now. Whenever a new student enters the class, everyone has their own reaction to the new entity. This is how Max will determine whether his new classmate is useful or not. Nice or mean. **Dangerous or harmless.** For the last bit, he will need to look at Kim and Alix a lot more closely.

Kim handles the male department while Alix handles the female department. Those two are the de facto leaders in keeping class harmony. Marinette is the last resort since the bluenette is a wild card. _No one really knows if she's on your side or the enemy._

To test the student's behavior, Max always noticed these students greeting the newbies: **Marinette and/or Chloé**. Marinette just wants to determine whether they require her protection or not. Chloé observes them to ensure they know who exactly is in charge of the section. *cough!* Territorial. *cough!*

After the introductions, Kim and Alix will intervene to tour the students around. Sometimes, Chloé or Marinette will do the honors. It all depends on the class schedule or if those two are doing something reckless again. Give a couple of days and the newbies will be approached by the next wave of classmates: **Rose & Juleka, Mylène & Ivan, Nathaniel, Nino and lastly him**. They're tasked to ensure the newbies join a club of their liking. Sometimes, they connect and become friends. Sometimes, there will be arguments.

That was how the section worked last year.

[ **This year is different.** ]

Instead of befriending Kim or Alix or Rose or even Nathaniel, the two new students managed to befriend the loners in class. Nino Lahiffe is good at analyzing human behavior, causing him to be withdrawn and awkward at time. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a special case (that not even he knows what the girl has committed in the eyes of the Principal). However, Adrien easily became friends with the musician while Alya got Marinette to open up. _Curious._

Even Chloé reacted differently to the situation, falling in love with Adrien and suddenly hating Alya. Chloé isn't even thinking of class politics, but out of sheer pettiness. _Bizarre._

Naturally, Kim and Alix needed to act on this new scenario:

> Alix insisted to separating Marinette and Adrien to prevent another **Chloé incident**. _Everyone knows Chloé adores Adrien and Marinette getting in the way would be bad news._ Juleka agreed with the sentiment, but to spare Adrien from a heartbreak because Marinette CANNOT get attached to anyone in school.
> 
> Kim is at the other side of the spectrum, seeing Marinette as a positive figure for the sheltered Model to gain more friends. Marinette is the reason why Adrien decided to befriend some of the people Chloé dubs as commoners. Nathaniel agrees with Kim, pointing out that Adrien has zero attraction to Marinette other than being her friend.
> 
> Mylène and Ivan reported that Adrien is being extremely helpful in increasing the section's reputation. _Suspicious considering he does it without any motive._ Mylène theorized it could be a gesture to show dominance, but Ivan states this dominance as the blonde's way to establish a particular position in the school.

While everyone is so focused on the enigma called Adrien Agreste, there were some of them who focused on Alya:

> Rose, being an expert to understanding Marinette's usual antics, told them Marinette sees Alya like a mother to a child. It's amusing considering the fact everyone sees Alya baby Marinette daily. _Alya hasn't seen what Marinette is capable of._ _Why everyone considers Marinette as this **awe-filled/ful** person._
> 
> Nino says Alya isn't really as bad as Rose or Sabrina. Alya is her own person, but is fueled by passion to learning the truth and gaining an identity in social media. _The DJ might be partial due to him being the brunette's boyfriend._

Then lastly, his findings to both individuals.

> Alya's actions for the past months led to Marinette threatening several male students. Chloé also gets aggravated when the blogger questions her authority. Alya is also very insistent that led to Nathaniel and Nino to get out of their shells, but helpful enough to spread words of the UMSIII Try-outs and support the race between Alix and Kim.
> 
> Adrien's actions for the past month indeed increase their class reputation by 68% but he did it quite tactically. The blonde managed to tone down Chloé's arrogance to a tolerable degree and got everyone to help the other section's individual projects for the most innocent intentions. Unlike Alya, Adrien did not get into any trouble. He was well-liked by his peers and superiors.

[In conclusion: Alya is a lively reporter who gets into trouble. Adrien is a persuasive model with good intentions.]

* * *

These two students changed everything - In the class setting. _Hawkmoth changed life in Paris forever._

**Chloé** is beginning to act like her age (mature and understanding). **Sabrina** is coming over to talk to them nowadays instead of always hanging around Chloé. **Juleka** has overcome her photo curse. **Rose** realizes she's actually bi when Prince Ali arrived to Paris. _Marinette had to call Lady Noire to stop akumatized Rose from executing her plans with the Prince._

 **Kim** learns to get over his crush on Chloé and now dating Ondine. Mylène and Ivan finally got together. (It was inevitable.) **Mylène** overcomes her fear of scary costumes (but maybe not scary situations). **Ivan** 's in a rockband with Juleka, Rose and Juleka's brother: Luka. **Alix** is learning to trust them with some of her personal problems.

 **Nathaniel** got together with another student (Marc Anciel was his name...?) to create the comic book series he's always dreamed of doing. **Nino** is creating music playlists and forming some connections with other Utubers. **Marinette** finally decides on her future - to be a fashion designer. **Max** is already creating his third game which is garnering funds from enthusiastic fans.

 **Adrien** is living a normal teenager life and **Alya** becomes a famous blogger for Paris's superheroes.

Everyone is developing in a positive light. Almost everyone are friends and trust each other's skills and personality. The calculated deviation was actually beneficial for the class.

...

Then Lila Rossi came into the picture.

* * *

> Lila Rossi was a charismatic traveler from Italy. She wove words and made her listeners imagine the environment, allowing the mind relate and realizing things within themselves. It was surreal how someone like Lila to enter their school. She was like the female version of Adrien, but with the political background akin to Chloé. Everyone in class instantly liked her.
> 
> Today is the third time she managed to find time to enter school from all those constant trips to Achu-

"Lila." Marinette's words broke the joyful chatter. _Everyone (but the three new students) knows that tone in Marinette's voice_ _._

 **"Can you stop lying about your medical conditions?"** Marinette has a blank expression, staring at the new student like a [ **threat**.] Her voice is completely neutral, but everyone in the section two years ago cannot forget that voice. Marinette smiled, "You don't have to tell lies just to gain friends, you know?"

"But I'm not lying!" Lila noticed the silence. The students aren't dense and clueless. _They know something is amiss and are keeping their distance._

"M-Marinette." Alya stood up from Lila's side, looking at her best friend. Alya took a step forward, sensing the shift of the atmosphere. The blogger planned to protect the new student. "That's not very nice."

> There must be a miscalculation to Marinette's threat detection.
> 
> Lila can't be a threat. Everyone likes her. Lila doesn't seem to be the type to manipulate others for social gain. Lila hasn't demeaned their accomplishments and treat them like pawns. Lila isn't... She can't be... But Marinette is never wrong. _When it comes to recognizing threat, Marinette's instincts are spot on right next to Ivan._

"Nice..?" Marinette tilted her head, covering her mouth with one hand. _She stares at them, suddenly aware of their presence._ Marinette dropped her hand to cross her arms. "You want me to be **_nice_**?"

"Yes. You're not acting really **nice** at all, Marinette." Alya argued and everyone just knew they had to back slowly away from the now angry females.

'This is bad. Where's Ad-' Max knows one other person to calming Marinette down - Adrien, but he isn't here. 'He's eating lunch at home with his parents.'

"You want ME to be nice to **someone** who caused controversy to your blog? You want ME to be nice to a liar who ruined our classmate's reputation on her second day and didn't even help repair the damage?!" Marinette asked, taking a step forward. Her eyes narrowed, "You want ME to be nice and watch all of you fall for her lies when I have her medical records in hand from her own mother."

"What?!" Lila screeched and Marinette turned to the female. Lila looked utterly freaked out. "You're the one lying! My mother would never share-"

> Once Marinette identifies you as a threat, you have only one way to avoid *****. [ **Don't hurt Marinette's loved ones.]**
> 
> Back then, it was Chloé which is difficult because who doesn't hate Chloé? Now. Marinette is closest to Alya. _Lila should not hurt Alya at all costs._

"Oh but she did. I visited her as your Class Representative." Marinette raised her phone with an unknown number. _Lila's face grew pale._ Marinette smiles, but her eyes don't reflect any emotion. "Your mother thinks we're friends."

"Isn't that _**great**?_"

**Author's Note:**

> Max's method: assist in gathering data and use the collective data to react to the present situation.


End file.
